


Such a tease

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: “If I have told you once, your Highness, I have told you a thousand times. This is no time for playing games.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Such a tease

It took Noctis a long time to come to terms with the fact that when Ignis was 'on the clock' he would not stand for any romantics beyond that soft loving smile he reserved only for his prince. In fact, on multiple occasions Ignis had put him on his ass when they had been out hunting in the wilds with Gladio and Prompto, and Noct had decided it would be fun to tease his lover with intimate caresses or whispers of how he was aching to be taken by him that night.

“If I have told you once, your Highness, I have told you a thousand times. This is no time for playing games.” Ignis said, folding his arms and scowling at the surroundings after having unceremoniously pulled Noct’s legs out from under him, dumping him on the dusty ground.

“Maybe you should listen to him, Noct. Iggy’s awfully scary when he wears that serious expression.” Prompto said, edging away as Ignis’s green eyes flashed behind his spectacles.

“Yeah, that’s the third time this week you’ve ended up in the dirt, Princess.” Gladio extended a hand to help the prince up. “Keep this up and other people might think I’m slacking in your training.”

“You’ve just sore it wasn’t you teaching me a lesson.” Noct said, dusting himself off whilst his gaze flicked over to Ignis and the way his biceps became more visible when his crossed his arms. He couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Oh no, there’s no way I’m coming between you two when you’re having one of your little tiffs. I’d end up in the dirt alongside you.” Gladio smirked knowingly, before sighting their quarry on the horizon.

“Come along you two, five more sabertusks and then we can collect this bounty.” Ignis said, pushing up his spectacles before striding off towards the group of beasts.

“Woohoo! Bath time tonight!” Prompto cheered, looking forward to the hotel beds they’d earn from this hunt.

However, when Ignis came off the clock, he more than made up for enforcing distance during the day. The things that he could do with his hands, his mouth, Astrals, his tongue, could make the abstinence all worthwhile.

“You do know why I push you away out there, don’t you?” Ignis voiced the question one night as they cuddled in the privacy of their own hotel room, basking in the afterglow of some truly amazing sex.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder, that’s what you told me once.” Noctis wriggled happily in his lover’s embrace and kissed those beautiful cheekbones. “I guess distance out there makes it better in here.”

“No, that is not the reason. I cannot protect you properly when I am…distracted. And by the Six it is so easy to be distracted by you.” Green eyes met deep blue in a look so caring and longing it took the prince’s breath away.

“Noct, if anything were to happen to you as a result of my negligence, I do not know how I could live with myself.”

“Oh…” Noctis suddenly felt very small and childish. How could he not have figured this out for himself? His safety, first and foremost, was Ignis’ priority. Astrals only knew how he found it hard to focus when anyone else got hurt, and now he felt guilty about how he’d been behaving.

“So, I have to hold it all in until I know you are somewhere safe. I have to stop you when you go out of your way to press against me,” Iggy’s hand wandered down the prince’s body, caressing all of the places that made Noct’s knees weak.

“Or whisper your erotic fantasies,” Iggy’s voice had become low and breathy, and the tip of his tongue traced the shell of his lover’s ear which earned him a whimper of desire in response.

“Otherwise you’ll make me lose control,” Noct found himself flipped onto his back, his cheeks tinged pink and pupils dilated with need, as his Iggy hovered over him and kissed down his chest and stomach, heading towards a part of his body that was now very much ready to receive attention.

“And I would be forced to show you just…how…naughty…you…are.” Each word was punctuated by a lick or caress that had moans spilling from Noct’s lips. Then Ignis simply got off the bed, still naked, and walked away into the bathroom, a devilish grin on his face. He locked the door behind him, and the shower started up, leaving the prince all hot and bothered, the object of his desire out of reach.

“Wh…wha? Iggy! You can’t get me fired up and leave me like this.” Noct shouted, propping himself up on his elbows and feeling the distinct absence of his lover. A smooth chuckle could be heard over the running water.

“Think of this as my revenge for all your teasing.” Ignis called back.

Funnily enough, Noct didn’t tease Ignis in the field again.

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece letting these boys have a little flirty fun that has been rattling around in my head for a while.
> 
> If you've enjoyed, any Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
